


I want to marry you

by katleoskj



Category: gryles - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katleoskj/pseuds/katleoskj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick lost his happines to LA and after being down for 6 months, he finally tells Harry, that he is letting him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to marry you

Nick couldn´t do it anymore. He had agreed with Harry to meet up with some friends. But looking around at his friends and Harry, Nick realised, that these people, were who he should be with. They were there. They would come. They loved him. And then there was Harry. And Nick didn´t want to pretend anymore, that it was the same. He was too hurt.

”Col?”

”Yes love?”

”Think you can find another place tonight? I really need to talk to Haz, and then be alone”

Colette looked at him worried.

”You promise, you´ll call if you need anything?”

”I promise”

”Okay, I guess I can do that”

”Thanks love”

Later he sat next to Harry and leaned in to him

”Can you come back to mine, I really need to talk to you”

”Okay, you´re alright?”

”Yeah, I´m good”

They shared a cab back, and it was akward. Harry asked, what was up, but Nick didn´t want to talk till they reached the house. They sat in silence. It had never been akward between them before, and Nick knew, probably Harry too, that things were about to change”

Harry went to the kitchen and spoke first.

”You´re kind of freakin me out, what is it?

Nick looked down, and thought, here we go and looked at Harry.

”I have to let you go”

”What are you talkning about?”

Harry looked at him like he always did, in an easy way, like nothing mattered, but it mattered to Nick. It mattered to him, that he had lost Harry.

”Harry...I want my key back”

Harry looked at him in a confused and sad way at the same time.

”Why?”

He looked helpless, but Nick was ready. He was ready to loose Harry, because that was the hole point. He already had.

”Because, I miss you. And everytime you pop in at god knows when, it reminds me of how much I miss you”

”But I come back”

”Do you? Two times a year, when our scheduls still don´t let us be alone, but include other people”

”I thought you wanted that”

”I want my friend, and he´s gone”

Nick realised, what he just said but continued.

”You don´t come back, you´re always in LA”

”Pixie, Amiie, Henry, all your best friends go to the US, they are still your close friends”

”They come home”

”I come home too”

Nick looked at him

”The key”

Harry looked down, took the key out and put it on the table”

”So what, we´re not friends anymore?”

”You tell me”

”I´m not the one leaving”

”Get out”

Nick didn´t even want to look at him. He was loosing the reason, he´s been happy for years and Harry was trying to blame it on him. Fuck, if only he knew, but Nick was not going to give him that plesure”

Harry looked at Nick and left.

The next day, Nick was completely down, and everyone knew it. Nick didn´t really want to talk about it, but when Aimee called, he knew, he didn´t have a choice”

”Harry just phoned me. Said some very interesting things”

”Yeah?”

”He said: ´I´m really sorry, that I hurt him so much. Please tell him, I love him´ You wanna tell me, what´s going on?”

”I let him go, and I know, that it´s me against the world, so you can give me all you want”

”Will you let yourself be happy now?”

”Yes”

”That´s all I need to know”

”You serious?”

”Nick, you been missing him every day, and you think, we don´t see, but everytime he could have come back, but didn´t, you got a bit more down. We threw the most amazing birthday party and you were checking your phone the hole time, because one person was missing. You knew he couldn´t be there, but I see your happy face, when Pix og Henry call from afar, it´s all you need, because they properly speek to you. He didn´t give you that. You´ve told me, that you´d wish he was gay, but you know he´s not. If you are finally moving on, then I´m really happy to hear that”

”What´s wrong with you?”

”I don´t know, but go with it, before I change my mind”

”I love you”

”I love you too, hey Nick?

”Yeah?”

”Does he know how you feel?”

”No

”Okay. He sounded like he just thought, you let go of him, for being a shitty friend, which he is, but does he know, that it´s also because, you can´t be around him, because you want to marry him?”

”I wanted to tell him, but then he pissed me off, and I asked him to leave”

”Nick, if I had done something unforgivable, would you forgive me?”

”You just didn´t...don´t say you told him”

”No, yóu can, he´s on the line, heard everything, I´ll talk to you tomorrow, bye you too and fucking fix this or I´m gonna break both your necks”

”Nick?”

”F....Harrold...yeah...I´m here”

”I´m gonna speak now and you´re going to shut up”

”Okay”

”I know we only talked for two minutes on your birthday, but I couldn´t do it anymore, because I really fucking wanted to be there, and I couldn´t. And on our break, I was just so done of touring and I needed to disappear and be alone, and I can´t do that in London. Nick, I ´m sorry I didn´t come home. I had no idea how you felt and I thought I was crazy for wanting you, because I do, I want to be with you Nick, I´m just so fucking scared. But I don´t want to loose, the person, who has made me happy and get through everything, since I was 16. I want to marry you”

”What if I´m not actually ready to get married?”

”Then we can kiss until we get there”

”Can we do other things too?”

”I don´t care, what we do, as long as I´m with you”

”Were are you?”

”Grabbing my coat, I´m taking a cab, should be at yours in 20 min”

”Make it faster”. Nick hungs up.

And if they hug eachother forever in Nicks hall, when Harry gets there, then, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please please leave kudos or comments if you did.


End file.
